Dirty Paws
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Jon's feelings for Arya fester after Daenerys betrays his men in a fit of madness. The Long Night is over, but the war is not won. Not on the battlefield, and not on the heart.
1. Chapter 1

"But she and her furry friends  
Took down the queen and her men  
And that's how the story goes  
The story of the beast with those four dirty paws."  
\- Dirty Paws from "Of Monsters and Men"

Her lips parted seductively, brushing against the ripe strawberry as if giving it the softest of kisses. He had never been so envious of the seed-speckled fruit as her tongue darted out to taste its sweetness. Slowly, torturously, she slid the berry into her waiting mouth. The sight of her lips closing around it to suck at the crimson skin was nearly enough to do him in, making his pulse race and his breath quicken. Sweat beaded on his brow and a drop slid down his spine beneath his Northern cloak, making him shiver as she closed her eyes as if in ecstasy brought on by the fruit's exquisite taste. Twin rows of pearly white teeth sank slowly into the strawberry's sweet flesh, spilling its juices and staining her lips the same deep cerise. A rivulet escaped her mouth, dripping slowly down her chin and her pliant, pink tongue went after it, licking it provocatively, teasingly, drawing his thoughts to what her tongue could do if it were running along his-

"Jon, what are you staring at?"

Her voice snapped him out of his musings as if he had been slapped. Arya was standing at the head of the table next to him, giving him a very odd look. It seemed she wasn't in the throes of orgasmic bliss while sucking the juices from a delectable strawberry, but simply trying to squeeze in a snack during their meeting for how to deal with the Dragon Queen after she had gone mad and unleashed her Dothraki upon the North.

What finally caused the Targaryen to snap was the Night King using the undead Viserion to take out her two remaining dragons. Even though Drogon had taken out the undead beast before he too died, and even though Jon killed the Night King not long after effectively ending the Long Night, Daenerys still lost her shit and blamed the Northerners. She used her remaining warriors, which was only half of her original Dothraki, to launch a coup against the Northern Lords thinking they had lead her dragons to their death on purpose. They ended up killing Lord Glover, Lord Royce, Tormund, and Brienne before Nymeria and her pack of a thousand wolves burst out of the trees and ripped the heathens to shreds. From there it was easy to capture Daenerys, and they were now holding her hostage.

Before that disaster the Long Night had taken the lives of Bran, Grey Worm, Bronn, the Hound, and Beric Dondarrion. So many allies wiped out in only a fortnight, and it was all the Night King and Dany's fault. He put his trust in that crazy woman and she betrayed it a thousand fold.

"Well Arya," he stalled, trying to think of a suitable excuse for why he had been staring at her like she was the ripe berry he wished to eat. "I've never seen you look so…"

Ravenous, ravishing, damn near delectable, his mind helpfully supplied.

"Um…er…hungry," he finished lamely.

Arya shot him a glare that warned him to keep any further comments about her weight and eating habits to himself. As she shoved the rest of the strawberry into her mouth in a rather unladylike maneuver, a drop of juice dripped down her chin and splattered onto what he assumed were his plans for the battle of the Long Night, which was over now; as hard as that was to believe, he was still antsy to take retribution against Cersei who had failed to send aid, instead it was Jaime, Bronn and only a thousand Lannister soldiers loyal to the Kingslayer who had ridden to their aid. They lost half their men, same as every other army who fought against the walkers except for the Unsullied who were wiped out to a man.

'It was better that way, loathe as I am to admit it. We had less enemy soldiers to deal with afterwards thanks to the bloody Night King.'

Before the battle all Daenerys could talk about was sending her men against Cersei after news reached the North that the Golden Company had landed in King's Landing. Not that she was going to have the chance to take out the other Mad Queen now that she was locked in a cell with her handmaid Missandei.

She had to be taken care of, and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it; she was his aunt and he was part Targaryen, no matter that he didn't want to be. He also thought he had feelings for her, but now they were wiped clean as slate. That was also before he found out he wasn't siblings with his family and seeing Arya after so many years. She had caused his heart to explode against his chest when seeing her grown into a beautiful deadly woman. He tried to look away from Sansa and Arya as they noticed he was still staring at Arya's lips, and he shook his head to clear it for the matter at hand. That was what this meeting was about. He, Sansa, Arya, Jaime, Tyrion, and Davos were here to discuss how to go about killing Daenerys.

She finally swallowed her mouthful of strawberry and proceeded to ask him what to do about his "lover" in what seemed like a jealous tone, or perhaps that was wishful thinking. He said she would receive northern justice and that he would swing the blade as much as it pained him to say those words.

"Tomorrow is when I'll do my part," he said in a gruff voice and sighed as everyone gave him sad looks. Arya most of all.

Tyrion said, "Is there no other way? She was upset, her children died. It was just a moment of anger, it wasn't her fault. It was…."

"Brienne died because of her!" Jaime interrupted and got flustered when everyone gave him curious looks. But he continued on, "If she's capable of this now, imagine what turmoil she'll cause in the years ahead with more power at her disposal. Westeros would be worse than it already is, thousands more would perish needlessly because of her paranoia. Burn them all, she would say." Jaime had a desperate cast to his haggard face as he hissed, "She burned my men to a crisp, she burned all the supplies for the winter. She's the new Mad Queen after my sister."

Tyrion had nothing to say to that, and Jon found himself agreeing with Jaime and gaining more respect for the man he used to think deserved none. "That is why I will do it. There's too much risk, no matter my feelings." He realized he felt sorrow at having to take her life, a deep feeling of regret and shame, and he knew he couldn't look at their sympathetic faces any longer. He brushed past his alarmed cousins and stormed out of the room, Sansa's calls of "Jon!" being ignored as his mind kept wandering back to the events that had set all his lecherous thoughts in motion away from Daenerys and towards Arya.

When they were scouting Mole's Town for any sign of Walkers he and Arya had spent the night at an inn, sharing a bed to keep warm.

While Arya had gone to bed immediately, sleep eluded Jon as it did so many nights, the countless faces of those he'd failed to save burned on the back of his eyelids. Despite his calm outward appearance, he still hadn't made peace with himself after so many years, and since he couldn't find sleep he left the shared room and went for a walk that ended at the local tavern. He found an abandoned barrel of mulled wine and drank himself into a bit of a buzz; though he was not drunk enough to forget his sorrows, the edge was certainly gone and he felt blessed fatigue creeping into his bones, ensuring that when he returned to the inn, he would sleep soundly.

The hallway had been dark, so much so that little to no light spilled into the room as he opened the door. However, Jon's eyes, along with his sense of smell were far superior to most, and that sight that greeted him was one he would never forget.

There was Arya in all her feminine glory, shirt bunched up around her armpits and her black breeches pooled around her ankles. Her hair was a sleek curtain of midnight black against her pillow as she arched and writhed, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth parted in a soundless gasp.

One hand cupped a pert breast, fondling the soft mound and occasionally plucking at a hardened nipple. The other hand was wedged between her supple thighs, twin digits sliding ceaselessly in and out of her quivering slit as her hips rocked in time to her heated ministrations.

Soft moans escaped her lips with every thrust of her fingers, and even in the faint light, Jon could see the rosy flush that stained her normally pale skin. She was womanly perfection, and the essence of sex and sensuality. Jon's mind was reeling as he stood, struck dumb, taking in every inch of her.

He had assumed his assassin cousin would be asleep, and had entered quietly so as not to disturb her. It seemed she was so caught up in the feel of her own two hands that she had not heard him return. He knew he should avert his eyes, should turn around and leave, but he was absolutely captivated by her beauty, by the raw sexuality emanating from his former sister. Despite how she had blossomed, he had never thought he would act on his new feelings towards her, but now here she was, supple breasts firm and delectable, and trim black curls adorning her mound. His perception of an innocent, childlike Arya was shattered, replaced with one of her as a sexual being, a ravishing woman with a woman's needs, a goddess' body that his fingers itched to touch, to hold, to kiss, and suck and taste.

He knew Arya was still a virgin, she had told him so herself in an awkward tension-filled conversation in which she explained everything she'd been through and that she apparently never fooled around, focusing all her energy on her list, but that there was a boy named Gendry who she had grown to like. He had perished on the Wall when it came down, as he had stayed there with Tormund and Beric. Jon was saddened at his new friend's death but also found himself selfishly grateful in an awful way as the blacksmith had left Arya all to himself. Maybe it was true what they said about bastards and their vile hearts; even though he wasn't one he still felt the association at moments like these.

Here she was, clearly lonely and aching for release, resorting to her own soft touch. Her moans increased in pitch and volume as her back arched off the bed. With a final cry, her toes curled as her orgasm rippled through her like a wave, toned muscles contracting, trembling. Jon found his mouth dry and his legs rooted to spot as he watched her reach her peak. Never had he seen something so erotic. Not even the Dragon Queen could match the sight of her heaving breasts and creamy thighs, her expression of euphoria and her thrusting fingers, slick with her own desire. His erection throbbed fiercely within the confines of his breeches, now suddenly too tight, and he felt himself longing to do the unthinkable, to join her in bed and pleasure her senseless. Never had he wanted so badly to lick every inch of a woman's body, to explore and savor, tease and please. He was quite sure he could satiate her every lonely desire, and suddenly longed to be the one in her bed, holding her through the night.

Those few blissful seconds of Arya's release were ending, and Jon knew he couldn't be caught standing here when she came to her senses. With nowhere else to go, he silently dashed outside into the freezing cold, but that sting did nothing to dispel his raging erection. He tried to direct his sinful thoughts elsewhere, to things mundane, disturbing, and even downright sad. But the thought of her lithe body was burned into his mind, the sounds of her passionate moans still ringing in his ears. After several minutes of enduring the cold with no results, he sighed in defeat and turned away from the inn.

With no other way to ease his throbbing arousal he closed his eyes and let the images of Arya come as his hand fisted around his shaft. He began to pump in time to the memory of her thrusting digits, remembering how they had disappeared inside her to the third knuckle. How would it feel to be deep inside her, to be covered in that same sticky, slick arousal, to feel her body wrap around him tightly? He imagined those perfect breasts in his hands, making her moan as he squeezed them tenderly. He wondered how her skin might taste, what the flavor between her thighs might be, and imagined burying his face there, his tongue gliding over sensitive flesh.

His hand slid up and down his length, over and over, his body coiled tighter and tighter as the tension low in his abdomen mounted. He imagined his aching length buried to the hilt in her, thrusting deeply, extracting desperate cries and pleas for more. He could only imagine that same beautiful sight of her coming, that glorious ripple through her body, but this time, because of him.

He hissed through clenched teeth as he came, his cock spasming as the tension within him came to a head. Rope after rope of milky liquid spurted from him, splashing against the snowy ground and disappearing into the white.

His body was spent and he sagged against the wall, his black curls falling into his eyes as he drew great, shuddering breaths of freezing air. Despite his release, images of Arya continued to plague him, and he was not so stupid to think he would get her out of his system so easily. Unfortunately, he had no idea how pervasive she would be. He had just contracted a disease that not even the most skilled Maester could heal…unless of course, their name happened to be Arya.

The rest of their trip home was pure torture. Jon tried to push away all his erotic thoughts concerning Arya, but it was impossible, and they kept popping resiliently to the surface of his mind.

Arya took the lead as they traveled home. As Jon trailed behind, he couldn't help but be captivated by the way her muscles flexed with every movement, how her arse looked absolutely delicious outlined against her tight breeches.

He was so caught up with her that his foot slipped causing him to stumble. His momentum carried him forward, causing him to crash into Arya and send them both toppling to the road.

Jon was normally light-footed and able to land easily on his feet, but not this time. His limbs became entangled with the lithe assassin and though he was able to brace himself, so his full weight didn't fall on her, he still knocked the wind out of her when she landed on the ground, and him on top of her.

Though dazed, he was acutely aware of her soft breasts pressing against him, of the way their hips were aligned, and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. For a blissful moment he enjoyed the feel of her tender body, imagining that he could have her in a similar position with a bed cradling their bodies, not the snowy dirt of the road  
He rolled off her before it was apparent he had stayed too long and helped Arya to her feet, apologizing for his clumsiness. Though the fumble was highly uncharacteristic for the elite swordsman, Arya didn't ask any questions and Jon managed to keep his composure the rest of the way to Winterfell, hoping to avoid any suspicion about what he had seen the night before.

When he entered his chambers he sank to his bed and stared at his shaking hands. Then a shape moved in the doorway and he looked up to find Arya standing there with arms folded letting the door swing shut behind her. He couldn't deal with this right now, he had been thinking about her constantly and he didn't need to see her in front of him taunting his desires in the flesh.

"You don't have to do it Jon." He was only confused as she moved up to him, pressing her hand against his chest. "It's already over."

He just sat there puzzled and trying not to get aroused which was failing spectacularly.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she gave him one of her coy smiles.

"I poisoned them both before the meeting. Daenerys and her friend. They didn't feel a thing."

She lifted his shirt to examine past scars and trace her hand along his chest. Arya was doing this to distract him away from the shock that was seeping in, and before he could say anything she interrupted, "The north remembers. It had to be done, and better me than you. I've been trained by the Faceless Men after all. Also…" She paused as her grey eyes pierced into his. He gulped. She knew. She knew everything, about his feelings, about his lust, about how he thought of her. And she wasn't disgusted, he knew that for a fact when she leaned in to press her lips against his.

Jon was moving before he could stop himself. When Arya straightened from the kiss, she found herself pinned between the cold stone wall, and a very heated King.

"Jon!" she gasped, but Jon simply hushed her as he began to talk in dark, whispered tones.

"I saw you that night, Arya. I saw you touching yourself, alone in the darkness. I watched you come right in front of me and now I can't get you out of my mind."

Shock, embarrassment and then anger flitted across her blushing face, but her eyes soon grew wide in disbelief as he pressed his erection against her thigh. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jon pressed a finger to her lips.

"I've never wanted anyone so badly," he rasped, his lips brushing against her ear. "And I know that you're lonely. Just as much as me."

He could smell her scent, fresh and sweet. Her breath quickened and her body trembled ever so slightly, and yet she did not push him away.

He blew warm breath over the shell of her ear, delighting in how she shivered, then pulled away to look into her eyes. They were twin grey pools of bottomless pits, confusion and embarrassment swimming in their depths. But there was something else there too that might be the spark of curiosity and an odd smoldering light that Jon could only guess were the embers of desire.

Jon's hand seems to move on its own, suddenly falling to her waist and worming under the fabric of her top. Her skin was smooth as porcelain and satisfyingly warm. A small gasp escaped Arya's lips, causing his own lips to twist into a smile. He had expected her to push him away, to call him a pervert, but she remained still and silent. Perhaps she was curious as he to see where this would lead and how far she would let him go. His hardened length throbbed within his pants and he wondered if she understood the dangerous game she was playing and just how much he hungered for her.

His fingers itched to roam the unexplored landscape of her body but when he inched higher, he encountered the bindings over her breasts. Unraveling them would take too long so he merely cupped her small breast in his palm, running his thumb over her nipple which instantly pebbled into a hard bud even through the layers of wrapped fabric.

Arya gasped his name, inadvertently arching into his touch. Her reaction only stoked the flame of his desire, loving how she spoke his name so breathlessly. It was the same wondrous tone she had used that night at the inn, and he could only imagine the way she would have called his name if he had joined her then and fully satisfied her. It was not an opportunity he planned to miss a second time.

His hand fell to her thigh, caressing beneath the curve of her buttock. His fingers slid higher, grazing the spot where her leg met her pelvis before letting a single digit trace the cleft of her womanhood through her black breeches.

Her body shuddered as she moaned softly, her eyes meeting his, now clouded with the same burning need that filled Jon. He nudged her legs a little further apart so he could cup her mound, marveling at the intense heat emanating from her and the fact that the crotch of her breeches was already damp.

He pressed a finger into her slit, loving how it made her thighs tremble, and repeated the action over and over, sinking into as deeply as the fabric barrier would allow.

Arya's teeth sank alluringly into her lowly lip, reminding him that she was most definitely not a little girl anymore. Her hips began to grind in time to his finger's ministrations while her juices quickly soaked the flimsy material dividing them. He could smell her arousal, a powerful bouquet that made his mouth water for her. The need for her was intense, nearly animalistic, and though Jon had been tempered by discipline his entire life, he found himself rapidly losing control.

"Arya, if you don't stop me now, there will be no turning back," he warned.

Perhaps it was because he didn't like to play fair or perhaps it was because he had no intention of stopping, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he ran his finger over her clit. The pearl was so swollen he could find it easily, even through the black material, and whatever she was going to say was lost as she dissolved into a fit of shivering moans.

Unable to wait any longer, Jon withdrew a knife from his table. With all the speed and precision expected of an elite swordsman, he slit the crotch of Arya's pants open, exposing the treasure beneath. In one fluid movement the weapon was set aside and Arya was suddenly maneuvered forward, bent over the bed.

The sound of Jon rucking down his breeches caused Arya to look over her shoulder, eyes wide with surprise as she saw what he intended to do.

"Here? But anyone could walk in and see us!"

"Then you had better keep quiet so you don't attract attention," he growled, thrilled by the prospect of pleasuring Arya in his room. The fact their coupling could be discovered made it all the more forbidden and consequently, more exciting.

Her breath hitched as he brought his swollen length to her opening, rubbing the blunt head against her dripping slit. This was what he had dreamed of ever since that night, of being inside her, part of her. She had possessed him like no other had, her naked body, her soft whimpers of desire, her hair fanned across the pillow. Now he would have her and ease the loneliness they both had suffered for so long.

Pressing forward gently, he eased into her, groaning as her slickness enveloped him. She was liquid heat, her body gripping him, pulsing around him. His hands grabbed her heart-shaped arse tightly as his head fell back in bliss. He was only halfway inside but he paused, jaw clenched as he fought for his control. Her nubile body, her ragged breathing, and the fact that this was the most taboo of sexual encounters was pushing him to his limit.

Moaning his name, Arya wriggled wantonly, pushing herself back onto his cock. It appeared that while Jon was trying to gain his control, she was intent on making him lose it. Too impatient to wait, she pushed her hips back, forcing him to impale her right to the hilt. She gasped in pleasure as he was seated deeply within her, her molten body flexing around him as it accommodated the intrusion.

The last thread of Jon's control snapped with her brazen display of desire. With a growl more at home in the throat of a wolf, he began to pound into her, wet flesh smacking and slapping as he took her roughly.

Arya tried to stifle her broken moans, but pleasured syllables found their way from between her lips as Jon plundered and ravaged and took all she had. She turned her head to look at him, grey eyes wide and perfect mouth open, her delicate dark brows knitted together in a gratifying expression of pleasure.

Jon was consumed with the need to dominate, to pleasure her senseless so she would never again have to touch herself in the dark with no man to give her what she needed. As he gathered her wrists behind her in one hand, he quickly took in the sight of her flushed and panting, her tight pussy exposed by the crude hole he had cut in her breeches.

He slipped an undergarment around her wrists. He knew she was far too strong to truly be bound by such a thing, but it gave the illusion that she was helpless and unable to do anything but take his cock deeply, stroke after stroke.

Her cuffed hands bounced uselessly off her toned ass with every thrust, her torso leaning heavily on the bed without the use of her hands to brace herself. The sight of her glorious womanhood, pink and wet, stretched taut around his cock, made him groan aloud. She was everything he had imagined, nubile, responsive, and absolutely captivating. She appeared to enjoy being bound because her moans spiraled higher, louder. If she kept that up, someone would be sure to discover them.

Using her own underwear, he tugged it down and slipped the knot of black fabric into her mouth, muffling her moans. With her sounds of pleasure silenced, he began to pound her as hard and fast as he could, delighting in the muffled screams of delight he drew from his mate.

Her legs began to shake and her body sagged against the bed as she lost the ability to hold herself up. The first glistening drops of perspiration were beginning to form on her exposed skin and Jon decided she might be more comfortable in another position.

Lifting her as if she was merely an oversized rag doll, he walked her across the room to pin her against the wall. With both hands supporting her under her ass, he was able to position her so that their pelvises aligned. With a single thrust, he was back inside her, taking her at a slower pace this time and watching her tight body take his cock from this new angle.

Arya, unable to contribute much thanks to the fact that her cuffed hands were pinned behind her, was forced to endure the slower speed. Any words she might have said were muffled by the black material and though Jon could tell by her squirming hips that she desired a harder fucking, he was content to slide in and out of her slowly, marveling at the way her tight little pussy wrapped around him so snugly. Though they could be discovered at any moment, Jon leisurely continued to pleasure her, drawing out their coupling and increasing the risk of being found.

She was absolutely dripping, her honey coating his cock and making his thickness glisten in the yellowed light from the window above. The more he continued to tease her with the slow thrusting of his cock, the wetter she got. Jon never would have guessed the serious little minx got off on hard fucking, gentle teasing, and even being tied up and gagged. It appeared there was much more to sweet little Arya, and Jon intended to discover every kink that turned her on.

She was moaning frantically now, the meaning of her words lost behind the gag as she squirmed as much as her pinned position would allow. Her eagerness was once again testing the limits of his control. His cock was raging hard inside her, no more satisfied than she by their languid pace. He had already tested their luck by making their encounter last this long and it was a miracle the hallway outside had remained unoccupied so far. It was time to finish this.

Tightening his grip on her hips, he began to thrust hard and deep, driving up into her as he pressed her against the wall for support. What would have been passionate screams came out as mumbles as Arya's eyes rolled back before sliding closed. Jon smirked as he could feel the feminine muscles within her wind tighter, her orgasm drawing near. He loved how it felt to be the one making her moan. This moment had played out in his mind countless different ways, but now here they were in reality, living out a fantasy Jon had never really intended to make true.

Her tightening muscles suddenly clenched before her whole body began to spasm. He groaned as her back arched off the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. It was a beautiful sight, and the eroticism and sensation of being inside her drove him right over the edge. He was so caught up in the moment that he nearly forgot to pull out, but at the very last moment he slid free of her to erupt against her thigh.

His strength waned and he let her slide down to stand on her own two feet, but it was only with the support of the wall that either of them stayed upright.

After a moment of silence broken only by his heavy panting, he reached up and tugged the fabric from her mouth. Her bottomless piercing eyes were gazing up at him, the orbs gradually becoming more lucid as the lust that had clouded them dissipated. Now that they had finished, Jon was beginning to realize the gravity of what he had done and the fact that though she had clearly enjoyed herself in the moment, Arya might never want to see his face again after what he had done.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the creak of the door opening on the floor above them silenced her.

In a flash, Jon unloosed her wrists and allowed Arya to tug her clothes back in place. When she stood straight, there was no sign of the hole in her breeches. She would simply have to remember not to bend over the rest of the day.

Footsteps began to descend down the hall and though he knew they shouldn't be caught together, he was reluctant to leave her. He wanted more of her, and not just for the sex.

He wanted to hold her afterwards and watch her fall asleep in his arms. He wanted to drench her skin in exotic oils and massage every last knot from her tired body. All of these things were realized in a single moment but there was no time to voice them as the unknown intruder descended down the hall.

All he could think to say in the time he was allotted was, "this isn't over," before turning on his heel and soundlessly escaping to the door outside and out of the building. He was temporarily blinded by the sun after being in the poorly lit corridor. He tied on his breeches as he walked outside and away from his sin.

As he stalked to the training yard he couldn't help but wish the sun would hurry faster on its journey through the sky. Once night came, he would undoubtedly be visiting a certain sleek-haired girl and if all went well, the visit would be the first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

After giving Daenerys and Missandei proper burials, they deserved that much at least, Jon snuck into Arya's chambers that night.

Before she could offer a word of greeting Jon grabbed her roughly around the waist. He kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. "I can't stop thinking about you, Arya."

"Jon." He pressed his lips firmly to hers again. He took her hands in his and put them above her head. His mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck again, this time suckling and leaving a mark. "You are mine."

Her hands tightened around his. "I hate what you do to me."

He growled against her neck. "Yet you love me anyhow." She didn't respond, only leaned into him. He released her hands from his. Running his fingers down her spine, he softly purred against her ear, "Get undressed," before stepping back from her. He walked over to the side and began to undress himself, throwing his clothes on the floor. He watched her as she removed her boots, belt, leggings and shirt.

"Sit down on the edge of the bed," he clipped at her.

She looked at him quizzically. "You're awfully bossy this evening."

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tonight I'm taking you, my dear Arya. Now get on your knees." He pushed her down to her knees.

"So that's the game, is it?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"It's no game. You'll do as you're told or you won't get what you want."

"And you know what I want?"

"Of course I do or you wouldn't have kissed me." A smirk played on his full lips. "Nothing has ever happened without your consent and if you don't like it, we can stop." He reached down and shoved her legs apart, running a finger between them. He held it up, inspecting it. "Oh, but look! See? Already wet. I know exactly what you want."

She turned her head to the side, shuddering at his words and trying to suppress the urge to smile. "I hate you."

He chuckled softly. "No, you don't." He took her chin in his hand. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and suck my cock."

"And if I refuse?" She glared at him.

"Then I won't eat your cunt," he said with a wicked smile. He shrugged. "I'll even put you over my knee and spank you."

Arya's cheeks flushed and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "You wouldn't dare!"

He placed his hands on her thighs and leaned in close, putting his mouth flush against her ear. "You know I will." He hotly nibbled on her ear before leaning away. "Now are you going to be my good girl or not?" She didn't answer, just reached out and unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them. He cupped her chin with his fingers. "That's my good girl," he said.

Arya was inexperienced but she was a quick learner. She smiled as she pulled his pants and underclothes down over his cock, already hard and waiting for her. "Looks like I'm not the only one ready," she purred. Jon didn't say anything, just ran his hand through her hair, resting his hand on the back of her head.

She took her hand and wrapped it around his shaft, gently pumping up and down. He shuddered at her touch. She smiled up at him, licking her lips. He pushed her head forward, urging her on, his impatience growing. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and lightly sucked, causing him to suck in a deep breath. She pushed her mouth further down the shaft, her tongue swirling around, tracing the veins on his cock.

As she moved down, the harder she sucked, already tasting his precum, salty and bitter on her tongue. She moved upward and took her mouth off his cock with a pop, much to his dismay. She gave a small laugh as he groaned, but grabbed it and put it back in her mouth, rubbing the shaft while she suckled up and down to the halfway point. She removed her hand and went further down, sucking hard as she went. She bobbed her head up and down, increasing her pace as Jon's hips began to buck and his grip on her head became stronger.

Before the pace became too frantic, she pulled her mouth off, catching her breath and causing him to hiss and moan in protest. She took the base of his cock in her hand to hold it steady and began to run her tongue along the bottom of it, licking it from the base to the very tip. She then swirled her tongue around the end, using the tip of her tongue to tickle in and out of the sensitive divot on the underside of the head of his cock. She smirked as she felt his knees start to shake when she ran her tongue along the side of his cock, rubbing her soft cheek against his hard member as she did so. He watched with wide eyes as she licked him and his sword rubbed on her cheek then slid back into her mouth.

"Aw, fuck," he moaned as she worked her way back down his shaft, her tongue working deft circles around him as she sucked him hard. He grabbed her hair and tangled his fingers into it. Her hair slipped between his hands and he had to hold on tight, making her wince but she didn't stop. He pushed the back of her head, making her go faster and she complied. He was bucking his hips again, grunting with every thrust. He pulled on her hair, gripping it tighter. "You are my little cocksucker, my sweet little cocksucker."

He thrust deeper and deeper each time, almost making her gag, but she was able to keep up with him. He felt his balls tighten as he was about to cum and he thrust into her mouth deep, hitting the back of her throat. He unloaded into her, his cock exploding into the back of her mouth and she swallowed each spurt as he came.

She made sure he was finished before she pulled her mouth off of him, lightly kissing the tip before she fully pulled him out of her mouth and smiled wickedly up at him. "Your turn."

He untangled his hand from her hair and ran it over her head, smoothing out the tangles. "It's my turn when I say so." He pulled his pants back up, growing determined. "Stand up," he said. As she did he put his arm around her waist, roughly pulling her to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue shoving into her mouth as her hands grabbed at the back of his neck, pulling at the hair she found there. He moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping at her as he moved from the top towards her collarbone, leaving red marks as he went down. "You'll be calling me your mate by the end of the night."

"Please," she said breathlessly.

He laughed, low in his throat. "I am yours. Arya, you know this to be true." He slid his hand between her legs, a finger running along her wet slit. She hissed as his finger traveled from her sensitive clit to her opening, teasing her as he gently flicked the tip of his finger into her. He finally slid his digit inside, pushing in deep as he nuzzled against her neck. Her fingers dug into his scalp as he moved his finger in and out, the warm appendage building friction against her walls.

She cried out as he slid a second finger in and increased his pace, weakening her knees and his mouth finding hers as he covered her cries. His tongue dove into her mouth and tangled with hers as his fingers pounded into her.

His mouth made its way to her ear where he nibbled on her earlobe. "Do you want me to eat you out, Arya?" She could only moan in reply as he deftly moved his fingers in and out of her slick opening. "Tell me," he purred into her ear, his low voice making a chill go down her spine.

"I want you to," she gasped as his fingers went harder. "I want you," she was breathless. "I want you to eat my cunt, Jon." She moaned his name as his thumb started to rub her swollen clit.

"Say please."

"Oh fuck, Jon," she panted as he began to rub her clit faster while still guiding his fingers swiftly in and out of her. "Please."

"Please what?" he said as he ran his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"Gods, Jon, please," she cried as she was about to hit the crest of her orgasm as his fingers and thumb worked together on her cunt, his fingers within her and his thumb on her clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive bundle as his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Please eat me out!" she cried out as she came, her words coming out almost like a sob. Her cunt clenched against his fingers and he grinned to feel them clamp tight around his digits. He continued his ministrations on her clit until she was shaking, pushing his hand away because it was too much. "Stop, stop," she whimpered.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, bringing his fingers to her lips. "Suck them," he said. He pushed his fingers into her mouth and she licked and sucked. The taste of herself on his finger was a heady combination; she looked him in the eye as she licked both fingers clean of herself. He smiled and kissed her deeply, savoring the taste on her lips. "I love you, Arya."

She shook her head and whispered, "Jon."

"Soon enough you'll tell me how you feel," he replied as he guided her to the bed. "Lay down on your back, head on the pillows." She complied with his orders, her naked body before him. Her long legs beckoned to him, her taut stomach leading to perk breasts and elegant neck and beautiful face. He had trouble maintaining his composure. "Spread your legs, Arya."

"When are you getting undressed?" she asked.

"When I do," he replied. He got on his knees in front of her, putting her legs over his shoulders. "You do realize tonight is not about giving you pleasure?"

"Oh really?" she replied. "I hadn't noticed."

"It's about breaking you and the best way to do that is giving you pleasure. I know you, Arya. You're mine and I know how to break you." His tone of voice was very serious. "No touching me while I do this. If you do, I'll tie you up. I know how you secretly love that."

She smirked. "You are right."

He smiled. "I love that you're not denying that you are mine."

"I'm not in a position to deny much."

He kissed her inner thigh, "No, you are not," he said as she shivered. His finger separated her folds and he ran his tongue from her already swollen clit to her opening, savoring her taste from her previous climax. Her cunt was already slick and his tongue easily slipped around her folds, drawing lazy circles around her clit and lightly lapping at her opening.

She moaned and ground her hips into him, her breath coming faster as she wanted more. She cried out as he slipped his tongue inside of her, her hands reaching down and almost grabbing onto his hair, but instead finding her own thighs. His tongue playing in and out of her as her back arched off of the bed, her breath coming in pants.

" Oh, Jon!" she cried out his name as he moved his mouth to her clit, lightly sucking as he drew it into his mouth. She now cried out with every pant as he rolled the button over and over with his tongue, sucking on it as he did so. He brought his hand up and slipped a finger into her, pushing in and out as he worked her clit. Her head began to spin and she grabbed onto her knees as her orgasm built stronger and stronger. She spread her legs even wider to give him even better access to her as his hand pumped in and out of her.

He added another finger into her, spreading her further open and causing even more friction on her walls. She felt dizzy as his tongue worked over and over on her clit and his fingers moved in and out of her. She called his name again and again as she hit her climax and flooded his fingers with her cum. She felt him lightly laugh against her as he brought his tongue down to taste her. He moaned as he covered his mouth with her juices, savoring her taste again. He didn't think he could ever get enough of how she tasted.

His delicious wolf girl.

He brought himself up over her body, hands on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her. She was still in the afterglow of her orgasm. She said his name into their kiss, over and over.

"Call me yours, Arya," he whispered. She looked at him with grey eyes full of desire, but said nothing. "Say it," he whispered again. Her lips started to form a word, but she stopped. Gods, he was close. If she said it, he knew she was his and he could marry her, damn the consequences. He kissed her again, passionately, his tongue seeking hers out, his weight pressing hers into the bed. "Gods be damned, say it, Arya!"

She said nothing but pulled him down for another kiss. She reached down and pulled his shirt from his pant and began to unfasten his pants. He took her hands within his one and pinned them above her head. "I'm in control tonight," he reminded her.

Her eyes flashed, "Do you want to be called mine?"

"Yes, more than anything," he admitted.

"Then get your pants off and fuck me, Jon."

He growled as his lips found her neck, sucking hard and leaving yet another mark. She squealed as his teeth bit the tender flesh. "I should punish you for telling me what to do," he said.

"Then do it," she challenged.

He released her hands and easily flipped her over, bringing her up to her knees. He brought his hand down on her heart-shaped arse with a loud slap, eliciting a cry from her. His hand left a print on her cheek and he lightly rubbed it to soothe the sting. "Now will you behave?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "If I don't will you do that again?"

He pulled his shirt up over his head. "Yes, Arya, I will."

Her eyes scanned over his muscular chest and abdomen, never tiring of looking at his body. "Then why don't you take those pants off and fuck me, Jon Snow?"

His hand came down on her arse again with a resounding slap. "Arya, you're not listening." He ran his hand between her folds, his finger glistening with her wetness. "I think you're enjoying your...punishment." She only smiled as she looked back at him and shrugged slightly. "Oh my sweet little naughty girl," he said as he smacked her ass once more. He leaned down and kissed the red mark on her cheek, decidedly brighter than it was before. "Now it seems you want something from me," he said as he reached down to unbuckle his boots and slip them off.

She didn't say anything as she watched him over her shoulder as he removed his pants, his cock already stiff. She licked her lips as she looked at him, wanting nothing more than to have him inside of her.

"Tell me what you want, Arya," he said as he lightly stroked his cock.

"I want you to fuck me," she replied.

He softly laughed. "Oh no. I want details. What you want, how you want it. Tell me." He placed himself over her, his arms on either side of her and nuzzled into her neck. She moaned as she felt his breath hot against her skin. He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you, Arya."

Jon rutted against her, making her groan as his cock made contact with her clit. "Gods, you're a fucking tease," she grumbled.

He only laughed in response, biting at her neck. "Tell me." His voice was low in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I want you to grab my hips and slide your cock into me, all the way into me, then pull back out, do that again, over and over. Fuck me with all of your cock. I want to feel every inch of you, from the tip to balls deep fucking me."

He growled into her neck as she paused and his hand reached down to start stroking her clit.

"I want to feel your chest against my back, your weight against me as you fuck me harder and harder, until I'm pinned against the mattress, screaming your name and trying to fucking breathe." Her back arched as his fingers flitted against her sensitive nub, something close to a squeal coming out of her mouth as she finished speaking. "Spank my arse, pull my hair, do whatever, just fuck me, Jon ."

He leaned up and guided his cock to her entrance, barely pushing the tip in and out of her. She grabbed at the sheets on the bed, cursing. He roughly held onto her hips and slowly slid the rest of the way into her, savoring how tight she was as he filled her up to the base of his cock. He slowly almost pulled out of her, then sank into her slowly again and shuddered as he did so.

He took one hand and slid it up her spine, then reached around to fondle her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she gasped, her walls tightening around him as he did so. He kneaded her breast in his hand, pinching her nipple and her cunt milked his cock, gripping him tighter and tighter with each pinch. It felt ridiculously amazing.

He started to stroke in and out of her while doing this, his hand holding onto her hip so tight he was going to leave a bruise. His pace quickened and his thrusts became harder as her back arched and she backed into him wanting more and more of him. Her cries became louder as she approached the crest of her orgasm and as she hit it, she came so hard she almost pushed his cock out of her but he countered and kept it in, burying it deep within her. Her juices covered his pelvis and she was so slippery he almost had trouble staying in her.

He slowed his pace down and began to grind into her slowly and deeply, his cock never coming out more than an inch. She keened and mewed under him, also grinding back against him to bring him deeper into her. "Do you like my cock, babe?" he said.

"Y-yes," she moaned.

He stroked her full arse softly and drove deeply into her, "I know you do. Tell me I'm yours, Arya." She cried out and fell to her forearms, but still backed into him, wanting more. He grabbed her hips with his hands and drove into her slowly and deeply. "Call me yours." He heard her say something unintelligible. He pulled his cock out a little further and drove into her again, repeating this a few times, making her pant.

"Aw, fuck," she cried out. "Oh, fuck." With his cock fully in her, he began to roll his hips. He reached his hand around and drew circles on her clit, making her curse even more. The two sensations together were beginning to be more than Arya could handle. It was almost enough to make her sob. Her hand pounded on the mattress and she gasped for air. Jon kept up his ministrations on her clit as he continued to fuck her slowly. As her climax built again, he started to speed up but still stayed deep within her. She screamed out, "Fuck, Jon!" and this time when she came she did push him out of her and she squirted, much to both of their surprise.

Jon's eyes went wide. "That was fucking amazing," he said.

Arya was still struggling to catch her breath. "Did I-?"

"Yes, you did," he replied with a laugh. "You are a goddess, Arya." His voice took on a serious tone. He leaned down and kissed her thighs, lapping up where her juices ran. His mouth moved to her sex, wide open to him and his tongue entered her.

"No, Jon," she said.

"What?"

"I need your cock." She looked at him with unabashed hunger.

He didn't say anything as he straightened up, just pushed forward and entered her. They both groaned as he did so. His hand went forward and snaked into her hair, his fingertips scratching against her scalp. His fingers laced into her hair and he pulled, bringing her head back towards him. She hissed as he did so, then moaned. He snapped his hips against her a couple times, the sound of skin on skin an obscene slap. She pushed back against him and he went as deep as he could, then began to pump into her faster and faster.

His control was waning and he just wanted to fuck her fast and hard at this point. He plunged into her over and over, his orgasm building as he heard her cry out with each thrust. He felt his balls clench as he came, pumping his seed into her as he buried his cock as deep into her as he could.

Arya was panting underneath him as he collapsed on top of her, sweating and breathing hard. She rolled onto her back and he laid his head on her chest. She ran her hands through his damp hair and he nuzzled her breast, lightly sighing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close to her, savoring the feel of their slick bodies together.

"Stay with me, Arya," he whispered, "I never want to be parted from you again."

She kissed the top of his head. "Jon."

"No more lonely nights…." He was starting to drift off to sleep.

Arya sighed. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling the multitude of scars from years of battle and betrayal. She bristled at the thought of someone hurting him. Anyone who touched her Jon needed to die. Her hands ran over his stomach, over the scars left there and she wondered how many were from his "brothers."

Jon lightly stirred in his sleep, his head snuggling into her chest as her fingers left goose pimples over his flesh. As much as he called her his, he was just as much hers. Jon was hers and hers alone. And she was his.

"Mine," she whispered into his ear. "I'm yours, Jon."


	3. Chapter 3

The handle turns slowly, almost _too_ slowly, before the door creaks open an inch. Then two. Then his hand _pushes_ and the door swings wide open on a blast of chilly air, to reveal Jon just on the other side of her threshold.

The crisp air from outside hits her nose, carrying with it the strong scent of a very aroused Jon Snow.

He looks like…he looks like he wants to fuck her into another dimension…and he looks like he's quite capable of doing it…

He steps inside and closes the door with an almost terrible, precise finality. The sound sends a clenching ache into her womb, radiating hotly outward to the tips of her fingers and toes. She feels like she's been struck by a bolt of electricity.

He steps forward with deliberate caution. His inky-dark hair curls over his brow, disheveled, wild, and is damp from the falling snow, curling around his beautifully sculpted head.

"I want you now," he breathes.

He's standing in front of her and she cannot tear her eyes from the way his tunic strains across the expanse of his chest.

Arya once again has the impression of wolfishness about him as he runs his eyes over her trembling form, lightly sniffing at her like she's...dinner.

Dropping her gaze unwillingly to the crotch of his breeches, then back to his hungry look that plainly tells her he's impatient.

His eyes smolder into hers and she has no doubt in her mind he is totally capable of rendering her senseless for the rest of the day…or week…in the process of claiming her again.

Warmth is pouring into her, literal heat flooding through her chest and face and arms and legs… considering the fresh waves of pure lust rolling off him…

His lips part, breath catching as he senses it, too.

She's never been in such a state. Unable to speak, unable to move…maybe something is wrong with her body…

He stands inches away and begins tearing off his clothes and a whimper, an actual _whimper_ escapes her lips.

She's half-lifted her hand to touch him before she realizes what she's doing and freezes mid-air. But he simply snags her hand and pushes it inside the open cloth, pressing it against soft fabric of the undertunic covering the warm, hard pad of muscle over his rapidly-pounding heart.

And then he smiles at her and his eyes turn black with lust and her knees buckle under her.

He grips her arms and holds her against him, gentle but strong.

Her lungs are seizing. She is definitely going to pass out.

In spite of the rough edges of his personality and status as her brother until recently, he's almost _tender_ as he sweeps a lock of hair off her face, biting his bottom lip in apparent fascination.

The gesture makes her head spin. That, and the proximity of his pretty mouth with pillowy lips that look petal-soft…

He presses a kiss into her temple and she suddenly doesn't have the strength to stand on her own two legs. She _hurts_ with want of him. She aches for it…

"It's okay," he whispers against her hair. "It's just us now."

He spins her and pulls her roughly against him, pressing her back to his chest, then buries his face in the side of her neck, rucking up her dress until the hem is at her hips.

"Tell me what you want, Arya," he growls against her heated skin. "I'll take such good care of you…"

She can only moan and clutch at his hands while he sucks and licks everywhere, including the side of her neck.

An aching pull stretches through her like elastic, driving her mad with need, with desperation. In a voice not her own she begs, "Please…my neck…right…on the pulse…"

He understands instantly and delicately flicks his tongue over her neck until slick soaks her thighs and she quivers, open-mouthed, shrieking and panting against him.

"Mmmmm… _sweet_ …" he breathes, sending fresh shocks of pleasure through her.

His tongue is perfect and wet and hot, and the slippery pressure of him lapping at her, _tasting_ her, sends devastating ripples of bliss spiking into her.

She clutches at his wrist as he slides a palm from her now-exposed hip into the crease between her legs, under the drenched fabric of her smallclothes. He squeezes her slick-coated mound and spears a finger into her swollen flesh without hesitation.

"You're… _so fucking hot_ ," he grunts, pushing his finger inside as far as he can, curling it up into her wet heat, forcing her to ride his palm while she's arched against him. But she's already lost in the sensation of his hand moving against her, the friction against her clit and gentle scrape of a blunt fingernail against that _spot_ inside…

A half-smile curves her lips and she exhales into orgasm, nearly floating as sweet, fluttering pulses relieve some of the pressure that's been building all morning.

"Like I said. Zero to sixty in less than ten seconds…" he chuckles conceitedly.

"That doesn't count," Arya pants, then shudders when he kisses her ear.

His words are nearly indiscernible, breath hot and steamy, as he murmurs, "Well, then let me try again…for _real_ , this time…"

And, immediately, he's doing it again, only _more_. He's not stopping with his fingers and now he swipes his tongue.

He groans against her, licking her in lust and just the lightest scrape of his teeth forces a choking scream of near-hysterical delight pulsing through her…and her entire body curls in on itself as a second, more powerful orgasm hits her like an earthquake.

She drenches his hand and wails and shivers against him for a small eternity. Her body is racked with such intense pleasure he has to hold her up, all the while cooing how good and pretty and perfect she is coming all over his fingers...

 _Fuck_. _Okay_.

She'll give him that one. For real.

But as amazing as all of it was…it is just enough to take the edge off.

She feels her shirt slide up over her hips and a rough shove forces her into a kneel. He pulls her hips and pushes on her lower back until her arse is thrust out, exposing everything, _everything_ , to his scrutinizing gaze.

And then she feels the hot swipe of his tongue between her legs.

"Fuck!" she yells as he licks at her sopping-wet pussy like a hungry animal.

" _Mmmh_. You like that?" he grunts, lapping at her as if he can't get enough.

She wiggles her rear against his face and pants, close, so close to –

"Answer me, Arya."

"Yes, yes _yes_ I like that, just like that _yes_ ," she babbles, huddled on the stairs while he eats her pussy like a fucking lemoncake.

He moves away, and she moans in frustration.

He bites into the firm flesh of her hip and shoves two thick fingers between her legs and starts fucking her with them...

The penetration sends her into new heights of bliss, which she can only express with incoherent sobs of encouragement.

She's on the verge again when he pulls away. She screams in outrage, whirling around to glare at him wrathfully. He gives her the tiniest smile, and she isn't sure she can move it's so fucking hot…

"Don't come yet," he orders roughly, slapping her ass, hard. He winks.

At the authoritative look in his eyes, she pauses.

"Next time you come is on my dick." He sounds…so ruthless about it.

His face darkens to scary-sexy, sending deep flutters into her belly. "Now. Crawl up those stairs. Nice and slow."

She crawls the rest of the way to the bed, his body heat and heavy breathing her only anchor to reality, although it's difficult not to stop and beg him to fuck her on the floor like the animals they were.

He's crawling behind her, nipping at her thighs and butt and sweeping his hand possessively over her skin until she's sobbing with frustration.

Finally, _finally_ , they reach the foot of the bed, he lifts her by the waist and drags her upright.

Instead of tossing his clothing aside, he hands it to her, a question in his eyes…and she melts just a little, as she realizes what he wants her to do.

She spreads his clothes over the pillow where their heads will rest, then shakes out his undershirt and spreads that over top…

 _So, I can smell his scent, be surrounded by it, when he –_

"Is, um?" she asks, hesitantly.

He nods in approval and whispers, "Good. It's good."

Her heart flutters in relief and she undresses.

Before she can strip he's there, helping her, lifting it over her head and smoothing his hands over her naked skin, dragging his nails so gently over her back and thighs and ribs…

"I. _Need_ …" Her words come out in a stuttered groan.

He pushes her face down into her lovely nest of pillows. She senses him fumbling and then he's hovering over her, naked, one knee pressed between her parted legs.

She's burning alive, doesn't he understand?

"Say it," he commands hoarsely.

"Please," she whispers urgently, near out of her mind with the need for him to fill her.

She is instantly rewarded with the slow, hard glide of him between her legs.

She screams into the bedding as he pushes into her with a feral gasp…

"…tight… _ahhhhh_ … _fuck_ …" he groans as he settles himself fully inside her.

Bone-melting pleasure clenches through her with every thick glide and thrust of him filling her, as his hot skin brushes roughly against hers. He takes charge and moves her body how he wishes, shifting her to a better angle, reaching around her to pluck at her swollen nipples, and proceeds to fuck her into a sweaty, ragged, convulsing mess.

And then he yanks her hair hard enough to pull her head back and starts pounding her womanhood the way he's been doing for the past fortnight…

She's going to beg him to _bite_ her if he keeps going like this, she realizes in some murky corner of her brain.

He shoves her forward, lying on top of her, groping beneath her to push the heel of his hand low and hard against her belly, and the pressure forces a blistering-hot orgasm to sweep through her.

He rolls his hips into hers with all the force of a tidal wave.

"Tell me," he demands in a husky growl.

" _Fuck me_ , Jon…"

She becomes acutely, exquisitely aware of him swelling inside her, forcing an agonizing series of spasms from her while his body jerks heavily over hers…

" _Come_. Come on my dick… _mmmmhhhhh_ …" he groans, his thrusts becoming shallower, hands gripping her with bruising force.

He sweeps his tongue over her ear and sinks his teeth into the meat of her shoulder, making her shriek and thrash under him as she obediently loses her mind and comes hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs.. _._

As she clenches down on him with vice-like contractions that seem to have no end, he bellows noisily against her. The passionate sound vibrates through her, a wet, filthy-delicious trickling of hot cum spurting into her, as he presses her face into his clothes on the pillows and makes her squeal and buck her hips, locking them together…

He is _loud_ when he orgasms, and she can't seem to come down from it, her body twitching and pulsing around his cock in prolonged bliss.

"Fuck. Fuck!" he groans into her neck. " _Fuck…_ "

He rolls to his side, holding her tightly against his trembling body, and she reaches behind her to grip his upper thigh.

Right before she dozes off, she mumbles, "Thank you…Jon…"

He kisses her hair and whispers, "Of course, my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**This took forever to write. Sorry about that. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"I've been afraid to tell you before but…I've always wanted to fuck you, Arya. All those years." Jon said, slowly pumping his big heavy cock in his hand.

"That's okay," Arya breathed, "Because I've always wanted to have sex with you too, Jon. Remember when I slept in your bed during thunderstorms? I was thinking about exploring your body every night. Maybe not consciously, but it was there."

"I've always wanted you, too, Arya! I never said or did anything because it was…" Jon said.

"…incest? You're Targaryen, Jon!" Arya added. "But you know what? That makes me want to do it even more with you. I want it nasty and rough, Jon, so let's keep making up for lost time."

"You got it, Arya. There's no turning back now, even if we wanted to, though I would never stop unless that's what you wanted," Jon warily replied.

"Good, now why don't you lick my tits? I know you love to. I've seen the way you stare at them." Arya smiled as she leaned down and let her globes wobble directly in front of Jon's surprised face.

"Gods, Arya, I still can't believe how big and round your boobs are!" Jon breathed out.

"Well, give them a good squeeze, brother, and feel how soft and good they feel." Arya smirked.

Jon reached out and planted both of his hands on his cousin's full tits and she moaned as he groped the beautiful orbs. They fit his hands perfectly and he could feel his erection throbbing with rampant desire. He squeezed and groped Arya ever harder, enjoying the gasps and moans that such rough treatment elicited from her. Jon mauled her bouncing tits and made her writhe with sexual excitement.

"Suck them, Jon. Suck my big tits, brother," Arya breathed in between loud gasps of pleasure.

Jon eagerly complied and licked Arya's boob until it was glistening and then licked the other one, dragging his tongue across every inch of her tit. She was breathing hard when he finally placed his mouth on her big, hard, dark nipple. Jon slobbered and sucked on one thick nipple, then the other, making his sister squirm in forbidden pleasure. He reached down between her legs and rubbed her slippery, overly lubricated pussy. Wet squishy sounds could be heard as he rubbed up and down her puffy pussy mound and the air was thick with the scent of raw sex.

Jon gently chewed on his lover's rubbery nipple and pinched the other with his fingers. Arya went wild at this and Jon stepped up his oral assault. He also began to tug at her nipple while pulling on the other one, and alternated between both nipples. Eventually Arya could simply take no more.

"Lick my slit, Jon! Suck my cunt, lover!" Arya hissed as she laid back on a wooden table and spread her legs. Her puffy pussy was on perfect display and she spread the big fleshy lips of her pussy with two fingers as she gave Jon a very lustful stare.

Jon obeyed quickly and got down between his sister's wide spread legs and immediately the powerful aroma of her sweaty sex assaulted his sense of smell and made him light-headed. Jon had always wondered what Arya's pussy looked like while at the Wall and he still couldn't get over that it was all his for the rest of his life. He realized it was more erotic than he had ever imagined. He opened his lips and licked up and down Arya's pussy slit, flicking the erect pink clit with his tongue. He then licked her bulging pussy lips and sucked on the meaty labia with loud slurping smacks. Arya slowly licked her lips as she gazed down into her brother's eyes and gave him the most unbelievably nasty stare he'd ever seen from her. Jon responded by opening his mouth wide on his big sister's pussy mound and pushing his tongue deep between her cunt lips. Jon probed Arya's pussy with his tongue, sucking and licking noisily on her wet slit.

"That's the way, you sister-licker. You suck me sooooo well, Jon. I've always fantasized about doing this. Mhhhhh…yeah! You like giving me the lord's kiss? I hope so, because I want it bad!" Arya gasped as she writhed from Jon's oral skills.

Jon was shocked and aroused at the same time from hearing his Arya talk this way, even though he shouldn't be. He could never imagine any other way than her being wild and untamable. Of course she would talk so nasty like this. He alternately sucked on Arya's clit and gently chewed and tugged on it with his teeth as he sucked and tongued her glistening pussy. He also flicked his tongue at the entrance of her pee-hole and battered her clit over and over with his tongue. He never let up and continued sucking and licking on Arya's cunt until she screamed in pleasure.

"OOHHH! I'm COMING! AH! GHHAAAUDS! Feels so good! UHHHH!" Arya groaned as she threw her head back and wailed in pleasure. Multiple orgasms flashed through Arya's body, centered on her spasming pussy, and Jon was surprised when he felt warm piss shoot into his mouth from Arya's pussy.

"GGLLUUARGH!" Jon gagged, as the acrid liquid splattered in a big stream directly into his mouth.

"Suck my piss, Jon! UUAAAH! Yeah! Suck the piss out of me!" Arya loudly groaned, bucking against Jon's face and grabbing his head in both hands.

Jon complied and alternated between sucking, licking, and swallowing as his orgasming sister jammed her pussy against his face. When Arya's orgasms were finally starting to slow down, Jon had so much piss in his belly that it looked slightly swollen. He kept the last of Arya's piss in his mouth and didn't swallow. Instead he moved up to her face and gave her a wet sloppy kiss, sharing the bitter taste with her. Arya drank her own piss out of her brother's mouth and searched his mouth with her tongue for more. Jon sucked on his lover's tongue and groped her tits and ass. They took turns sucking on each other's tongues for several minutes, groping each other's bodies and breathing heavily.

"Suck my cock, love!" Jon enthusiastically said. "You love my cock, right? Don't you wanna suck me off?"

"Mhhhhh…yesss!" Arya huskily replied. "I want to be your sucking sister, Jon. I want some incest. I want to be your slut. Let's talk dirty, Jon. Let's get really nasty, okay?"

"Yeahhhh, sweet thing, you're such a nasty girl. I always knew you were…" Jon exclaimed, stroking his big dick.

Arya got down between her Jon's legs and took his big thick cock in her hands and stroked it. Jon placed his hands on her head and gave a slight moan of pleasure. The strong smell of Jon's sweaty groin was invigorating to Arya and she swooned at the powerful aroma.

Arya looked up into her cousin's eyes as she wetly licked his cock and balls until they were glistening and drenched in saliva. She took one of his big nuts in her mouth and sucked on it right through the ballsac. She sucked on the other big ball and while she did this she never stopped pumping Jon's hard cock and always kept her gaze fixed on his hungry eyes.

Jon threw back his head and gave a low moan of bliss. He widened his stance a bit and kept his hands firmly planted on Arya's head.

Arya could feel Jon's desire and brought her lips to the bulbous head of his hard dick. She opened her mouth around the head and sucked on it for a moment, sliding her tongue against the piss-slit, before accepting the rest of his shaft.

Arya stopped momentarily to say, "Gimme some spit. Go ahead, Jon, spit in my mouth. Spit on my face, too. I'm your family but I'm also your lover." Arya then opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue, looking up at Jon with a sexual expression that was irresistible.

Jon felt a surge of arousal at his sister's depraved request. He LOVED her acting like this! He didn't think his dick could possibly get any harder.

A big glob of spit hit Arya's cheek, then another splatted against her forehead, while another landed on her nose. Jon cleared his throat and spit a huge glob of saliva into Arya's mouth, and again on her tongue. He spit in her eye by accident but Arya only flinched a little. She kept her mouth wide open and her tongue was an easy target. Jon spit into her mouth again and again and onto her tongue several times. When he was through, Arya's face was a slimy glistening mask of spittle. Her mouth was full of her brother's saliva and she swallowed some and spit the rest back onto his cock. Arya gave a little moan as she engulfed Jon's cock again and began to swallow it. Arya started gagging when she got half of Jon's big dick in her mouth but her eyes never stopped staring up into his. She was surprised when Jon held her head steady with his hands and started pushing his cock down her throat. Arya choked and gagged repeatedly as her throat was invaded by her brother's very large, very hard, very wide penis. She had a lot of trouble breathing but Jon didn't let up. He forced every inch of his huge cock down his sister's throat until her nose bumped up against his groin and her lower lip was flat against the base of his cock.

"Uhhhnnn…!" Jon groaned, grinding his pelvis against his sister's sucking mouth. He had every inch of his sizable penis buried down her throat and the sensation was spectacular. Her natural gag reflex methodically squeezed and gripped his cock like a soft, wet, smooth glove.

Arya sucked hard as she pulled back, leaving only the head of Jon's cock in her mouth. "Awwwwwhhmmmmm!" She moaned as she went down on her brother's cock again. She didn't stop until her lips pressed firmly against the base and she gagged again, but didn't care. Her eyes watered uncontrollably as she choked on her brother's massive member but she loved every minute of it.

"Mhhhh…Suck me, sis! Suck! Ohhhh…yeaaaahhh! You really know how to…uhhnn…do it! Oh, seven hells! Feels soooo good! Do you like being mine? Do you like being a brother-sucker? Ohhhh….I hope so! Mhhmmmm…because this feels too good to ever stop!" Jon breathed.

Arya continued to work over her brother's big dick, bobbing her head back and forth on the thick young shaft. She took deep hard sucking pulls on it with her mouth and ropes of drool hung down from her chin and the base of Jon's cock. Her mouth made very audible wet sucking sounds as she slobbered on her brother's huge penis. At times she would stop to gasp for air and suck on his big balls while she pumped his cock in her fist. Other times she would suck all the way to the cockhead and let it slip out of her mouth with a loud oral pop. She enjoyed watching Jon's big drool-covered cock bounce and sway when she gave him oral pops and by the expression on his loving face he enjoyed it even more. Arya seldom ever took her eyes off of Jon's and kept looking up at him while orally mauling his thick dick.

Jon was in blissful nirvana as Arya expertly proved just how good she could make him feel with her mouth and throat. She never slowed her pace and kept up a steady rhythm of sucking that made Jon groan in ecstasy. Both Arya and Jon lost all track of time and all they could focus on was the moment. Eventually Jon could hold out no longer…his impending climax was approaching fast.

"Ohhh…Arya! I'm gonna cum! I wanna cum in your throat, and your mouth, and your face! Swallow me, love. Let me fill your belly with my cum!" Jon exclaimed, his hands still firmly planted on Arya's head.

Arya swooned with sexual excitement at hearing her lover talk to her this way. She wanted his virile cum and sucked him off even harder and faster than before, eager for her belly to be filled with his creamy seed.

"UUAAAHHH!" Jon groaned, bucking his hips hard against Arya's face. He jammed his pulsing cock all the way down her convulsing throat and held it there right as his orgasm began. Arya's tight gagging throat pumped wildly on his cock and Jon blasted huge thick globs of sperm straight into her stomach. Jon ejaculated in a long series of rapid-fire bursts that were as fast as they were copious and it was not long until Arya's belly was full and distended with her brother's sperm. Arya's tight throat made a wet sucking sound as Jon pulled his cock out of it except for the large mushroom-shaped head. Arya gasped for air, another couple of seconds and she would have blacked out from lack of oxygen. She kept her mouth open as Jon shot load after load of cum all over her face and hair. One big glob of spunk splatted directly in her eye, making her wince a little bit. He smeared his spurting cock all over her face and rubbed the slimy jism across her sexy features.

"Keep your mouth open, sis, and don't swallow. I'm going to fill your mouth with cum." Jon said, jerking his cock in his fist and directing the gushing member to her lips. Arya complied and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue for it to be targeted also.

Jon shot huge thick jets of cum again and again into his sister's mouth. His orgasm was prolonged more than usual because of the sexy roleplay and so was his supply of sperm. He let his spunk splatter onto Arya's tongue and soak it thoroughly as he sent massive blasts of cum into her open mouth. Soon, Arya's mouth was full to the brim with thick, gooey, milky-white cum and Jon still kept on spurting. He could feel his orgasms beginning to wane, though, and shot the last few loads all over Arya's perfect tits, rubbing the slimy substance against her soft melons with his hard cock.

Jon was surprised when Arya suddenly grabbed him and pulled him down next to her. She pressed her lips against his and delivered a huge wet sloppy kiss on her older brother and transferred the entire contents of her mouth to his. Jon was startled but did not resist. He accepted his own cum and swallowed it while his sister probed his mouth with her tongue. Jon sucked on her tongue as they kissed and then delved his tongue into her mouth. He could taste his tangy sperm and the smell of sex was intoxicating.

Arya bent her knees and crouched slightly so that her face was level with Jon's. She gently stroked her brother's now semi-erect, cum-slippery cock in one hand and slid her other around his back and over the swell of his firm buttocks, cupping one of his flanks and giving it a light squeeze. She also pressed her tits into Jon's chest. Jon responded by placing both hands on his little sister's ass and kneading it. After several minutes of extremely passionate kissing, Arya finally pulled away a little bit. A wet strand of saliva still connected their lips.

"Get nasty with me brother." Arya breathed, fixing Jon with an extremely lustful stare.

"I want to fuck you wolf girl. Not soft and gentle this time. I want to fuck you really hard." Jon gasped.

"Well, that makes two of us, brother. I love it when you take me really rough and make me scream…making me your bitch and talking dirty to me, calling me all sorts of nasty names." Arya responded, licking her lips.

"I'd never call you dirty names, Arya! If I have then it's just in the moment," Jon exclaimed, suddenly serious as he cupped her face and brushed his lips gently against her forehead. "You mean the world to me. I will never let anything happen to you."

Arya's eyes grew watery as she soaked in his loving words and she sighed as a pit formed in the pit of her stomach and butterflies fluttered in her chest, both nervous and elated as she pulled back from his embrace and stared into his eyes. "I couldn't live if something happened to you, Jon. That's why we have to stick together along with Sansa. The pack survives, remember that. No more lone wolves, we are a pack."

Arya couldn't hold back anymore. She wanted him to possess her, surround her, protect her, love her.

Jon wasted no time in lying down on his back. "I love you, Arya." Arya stood over him, one foot on either side of his body and did a gyrating sexual dance for a minute or two, savoring the lewdness of what she was about to do to him. She then got down, her knees on either side of Jon. His big slime-covered dick was laying flat on his belly and Arya grabbed it at the base in her fist. She was barely able to span it with her hand and the thick cock-knob was oozing pre-cum. Arya raised up a little and rubbed Jon's big smooth cockhead back and forth through her pussy slit, mashing it into her thin smooth, hairless, pussy mound. She loved the sensation, swiping it back and forth through her slit, and, from his expression, so did her lover.

Arya placed the head of Jon's dick at the entrance of her pussy. "Unngh!" Arya groaned as she pushed down. With an audible POP, Jon's cockhead gained entrance past his sister's tight vaginal opening.

"Uuuh!" Jon moaned, looking up into Arya's eyes. "You're always so wet and tight!"

Arya had a bit of difficulty getting her brother's cockhead inside her the first few times they had sex, but now it slipped in as if it belonged. A perfect fit. She slowly sank down onto every inch of her brother's hard penis, sweat dripping from her brow, until she finally had it all inside her. Her pussy was stretched wide and it felt as encompassing as pleasurable. Arya groaned in victorious triumph as she took all her brother had to give.

"Uhhhhngh! Squeezing…me…so…hard! Unnn! So tight…Arya! AHH! It feels…good…but…hurts, too! OHH! AH! Your…pussy is…so…amazing!" Jon gasped, as he writhed under his lover.

Arya began pumping up and down on his cock, facing him and staring straight at him the entire time with her pleasant, wholesome, ecstatic expression. She felt such freedom and liberation when having Jon pumping inside of her. She slammed all the way down on his cock and slowly gyrated her hips, undulating seductively on her brother's impaling fuck-shaft. She licked her lips wetly and gazed upon him with lust-starved eyes. Her tight pussy gripped his cock and squeezed it unmercifully, bending it and twisting it as she gyrated. Jon's cockhead was right up against her cervix and she moaned in pleasure as Jon gasped in ecstatic agony.

Arya's round breasts bounced in a somewhat circular pattern, but sometimes banging into each other and going in wild directions, as she humped harder and faster atop her cousin. His cock was her entire universe and the pleasure it gave her was all that she could think about…all that she craved. She grunted and groaned with every deep thrust and her groin hit his own with jarring impact. The slapping sound of sweaty flesh colliding with flesh, the heavy aroma of pure raw sex, and the incredible sensations their bodies were experiencing all served to drive both Arya and Jon into a fever pitch of animalistic lust. Jon had surrendered completely to his sister and she had surrendered completely to her wanton lust. Arya continued to pump away on top of her brother, her pussy a velvety vice of sexual power.

"Ahhhh…uhhn! Gonna…cum! Can't hold back any more! Ahhhhn! I can feel it! I'm so…close! Ahhhh!" Jon exclaimed, breathlessly, as his sister continued her unrelenting sex assault.

"Yeah, Jon! Shoot that spunk deep inside me! Give your sperm, Jon! Give your sister what she needs! Uuuhhhh! Yeah! I'm going to squeeze your cock with my pussy and just milk out every least bit of cum you've got! Ohhhh! I want it! Pump that juice into me, Jon! Come on do me! Uuhhhhh! I'm your whore! I'm your cum-bitch!" Arya exclaimed, hammering up and down on her brother's pole, her tits bouncing like crazy. Suddenly Jon grunted loudly and Arya momentarily stopped her wild humping frenzy, instead sinking down completely on Jon's cock until his huge dickhead was pressed up against her cervix.

"AAAuuuuuaaaaAAAAAAHHHHhhhh!" Arya groaned. Her moan was long and loud as her cervix was stung by powerful jets of thick spunk. Arya's pussy was soon flooded with cum and the viscous goo squirted back out from around the sides of her pussy as she began pumping up and down on Jon's throbbing cock. Her pace was slower and more deliberate, but no less demanding. Jon's cock almost popped out on every upstroke, and the big shaft completely disappeared inside of Arya on every downstroke. It was the most intense climax Jon had ever had, even counting his first few times with her.

Arya was climaxing also and her pussy spasmed powerfully as she moaned in ecstasy. She continued to grind away at Jon and her lust was showing no signs of faltering.

Jon groaned and bucked under his sister's clutching greedy pussy and filled her with blast after blast of thick jism. He could feel his own cum oozing back down onto his groin and balls as it oozed back out of Arya's thoroughly sperm-packed pussy. His orgasm stretched out far longer than he had ever thought possible. Even after Jon had shot his last bit of cum, Arya continued to ride him for several minutes more, getting every last bit of pleasure from her orgasm possible.

Jon grinned and said, "Arya, that was amazing. It was better than all of my fantasies!"

"Well don't put that big dick of yours away, yet, Jon, because we're not finished yet. I want to explore a few of my fantasies too. Besides fucking you like an animal, you know what I love you doing to me, Jon?" Arya asked.

"What's that, love?" Jon smiled.

"This!" Arya replied, straddling Jon's face. She faced away from him, and bent over, so that she was directly facing his twitching, cum-covered cock. She smothered his face in her sweaty, aromatic, sperm-sloppy groin…her cum-packed pussy pressing against his mouth. It was an erotic position, and both brother and sister began licking and sucking.

"Mmmmmhhh, tastes like me!" Arya smirked, licking Jon's slimy semi-erect dick. She could plainly taste her own pussy on his cock and the intermingled taste and smell of both their sexes was intoxicating. She loved that it showed her mark on him.

"Mmhhhh! Tastes like me!" Jon answered back, licking and tonguing his sister's slippery, cum-flooded pussy. He soon had a full erection and was eager to show her that he was not afraid to swallow his own cum.

"Awwwwmmmm! Mmmmhhhmmp! Mmwaah! Hmmmp!" Arya moaned as she slurped and sucked on her brother's rigid cock. She deep-throated the entire thing and bobbed her head up and down on his cock slowly at first, then much faster.

SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! Jon slapped and spanked his sister's big well-rounded buttocks, making her ass-globes jiggle quite enticingly. He groped and squeezed both of her sexy butt cheeks as he sucked and tongued her pussy. Jon lugged out great globs of his own cum and swallowed as his sister sucked his dick and licked off every ounce of cum from his throbbing shaft.

Because of the parameters of the game, or because of his own incredible sexual arousal, Jon was more than ready for more action. He mauled Arya's soft, round, pale flanks and continued to lick/suck/tongue her smooth wet pussy slit. He flicked her clit with his tongue and teased it with his teeth. Arya responded by sucking harder on Jon's cock, taking deep hard pulls on it with her suctioning mouth. Her cheeks hollowed out around her lover's shaft as she made obscene, sucking, slurping sounds.

Both Arya and Jon could not keep up this pace for long so soon after their previous fucking so both simply concentrated on getting off as quickly and as intensely as possible. Arya renewed her efforts on Jon's cock and Jon redoubled his oral attack on his sister's pussy.

In moments, both Arya and Jon began to climax and their orgasms were powerful and prolonged. Arya's muffled screams and moans only provided Jon with more pleasure and his own loud muffled groans had the same effect on her. After wrenching out every last bit of pleasure from their orgasms, Arya and Jon still continued to lick and suck each other in their lewd embrace for a few minutes before finally pulling away.

"I wonder how many people know about us…" Jon said, getting up and sitting on a bench near the table they were using in his chamber.

"I think we're doing just fine keeping this secret. The only thing people would suspect is that we're just reminiscing about old times." Arya replied, standing up and walking over to the table. She leaned against the table and gazed admiringly at his male physique.

Arya grinned, rubbing her brother's semi-erect cock with her foot.

"Yeah, I hope you're r-right." Jon stammered.

"Why, Jon, it sounds like you are genuinely embarrassed! I'm your cousin, not your sister even though we sure like to pretend. It's just a silly kink!" Arya exclaimed, starting to get angry and upset that he was ashamed of what he did with her. Ashamed of her? Was he ashamed of her?!

She gasped for air as she felt fear and sorrow for the first time since she'd been trained by the House of Black and White. Jon looked at her in worry and moved to grab hold of her arms but she scrambled away from his reach, backing herself up until she hit the wall. Jon moved towards her and reached out his hands for comfort.

"What's wrong…"

She smacked his reaching hands away, suddenly disgusted with herself and of him.

"You're ashamed of me!" She cried and Jon responded faster than she thought possible. He reached his arms under her arse and pulled her into his arms, kneading her flesh as he hissed into her ear.

"How dare you think that of me? I cherish you more than my own LIFE! Do you really want me to tell everyone?" Arya gasped in lust and anger as her eyelids fluttered and he groped her wobbling ass cheeks.

"No no no. This passion is for us only. No one else. You are my world. They would try to tear us apart. I can't that happen. I would kill anyone who gets in between you and me, do you understand. It's only you, me, and Sansa who matter. Just us. Not the Lannisters, not the southerners, and not even the northerners who would disapprove of us."

Arya moaned as he bit off her next insecurity with a nip at her neck. He licked down her collarbone and latched his mouth onto her nipple and made his way down to her cunt, kissing all the way and mapping his way across her lithe jerking body. He lustfully gazed up into her hooded eyes as he feasted on her cunt.

Arya didn't know she could feel such love for someone, but here she was melting under Jon's tongue, completely trusting his reassurances. She didn't know why she got so worked up; it's not like she wanted a marriage, not even to Jon. No, wait she did know why did was worried. The northerners would want their king back and for him to marry someone. He would be taken from her eventually, no matter his words. They were both fools, doomed to heartbreak.

Jon noticed Arya grow stiff and he rubbed his hands over her silky thighs as he said, "Stop worrying, sweet thing. I will never leave you. Nothing will change that." He then adopted a feral grin as he whispered huskily. "Now how about I loosen you up, love."

Arya answered by spreading her legs and bending over a padded bench, grasping the sides of the bench firmly with both hands. "Just get back there, Jon. I need you."

Jon grinned lovingly and immediately got into position behind his sister's gorgeous butt and roughly spanked one meaty globe, watching her sexy ass jiggle. "I will always be here for you; I want you to remember that."

"Uuhhhnn!" Arya groaned in response to the stinging slap. She felt Jon's big bulbous cockhead sliding up and down between the deep crack of her ass several times before pressing up against her small anus. She bathed in his comforting words, stretching her limbs out and smacking her round arse against his meaty erection.

"You want it? You want me to screw your ass? You want me to make you feel better?"

"Y-yes! Do me, Jon! Fu-fuck me in the ass, FUCK!" Arya gasped, excitedly.

Jon wedged his cock between his sister's big round buttocks and shoved forward, struggling to get the head of his cock into the tiny opening. He pushed harder and finally the head popped in, almost audibly.

"Uuhhh!" Arya grunted as her anus was stretched wide.

"You want me to make you scream? You want me to make you mine repeatedly, every day, forever? Well here you go!" Jon exclaimed. He did not ease the rest of his cock in slowly. Instead he grabbed his lover's wide hips and gave one powerful lunge, spearing his entire cock straight up her ass in one punishing jab.

"NNnnNNNGHHH! Arya grunted, much louder, through clenched teeth. Even though she was expecting it, Arya still felt incredible pain and pleasure in the strangest, most wonderful mixture.

"Did that hurt? Well I'll just have to make it better! Your tight ass feels soooo good…I'm just going to fuckin' hammer your big round arse! Gods you're perfect," Jon growled, pulling his cock almost all the way out and then sinking it back in.

"AaaaOOWWWW!" Arya groaned, long and loud. "UUUHHNNGH! Jon! You're killing me! Uuooohhh! Never…though…it…(uhng)…could…FEEL…this…(nngh)…good! Fuck! AAHHH!" Arya grunted.

Jon pulled back and brutally thrust into Arya's gorgeous ass again, watching her buttocks jiggle from the force of the impact. "Gonna bust your sexy arse, love! Gonna give it to you hard and deep, you deserve everything! I'm going to worship your perfect body."

"AAUUHHH! AAHHH! HHUUAAHH!" Arya yelled. "Good…(hunh)…God! AAAHHGG! You're going…t-to…(aauurh)…split me…in..two! AAAOOWWW! Ahhngh! FUCK! AAHH! YEEEESSS! AAUUWWW!"

"YEEAAAWWHH! Scream, wild thing! UHHNGH! Gonna slam your tight sexy arse, minx! YEAH! Take it, UGHH! UHH! I love your big tight arse! HUUNH!" Jon exclaimed as he began to sodomize his cousin with deep, hard, fast strokes, delighting in how her ass clapped and ballooned off his thrusting pelvis.

"UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH!" Arya grunted in unison with every penetrating jab. She fought to remain conscious as the blinding pain clouded her vision. The wet meaty smack of flesh slapping forcefully against flesh resonated loudly in the room and perspiration slickened both Arya and Jon's bodies with a shiny sheen.

Jon was like a wild savage, mindlessly hammering away at his sister's ass. "Come on, you sexy wolf! Uhh! Come on, love! Ahhh! Yeah! Uunnh!" Jon continued to jam every inch of his massivecock up his sister's rectum in hard punishing jabs, jackhammering her ass without the slightest mercy.

"G-GhAuhhd! Awwhhh…FUCK! Uh! UH! UH! UH! UH! JoOOOooONNNN! UH! UNH! AGH! AH! UH!" Arya grunted as she was pummeled. She felt Jon reach down and grab her sleek hair in his fist and yank her head upward. His other hand reached around and roughly mauled one of her soft tits. She was being forcibly taken by her lover…and she was undeniably getting off on it! Arya reached down between her legs and fingered her cum-dripping pussy. She tweaked and stroked her clit, which was now as big as her thumb. Her orgasm was just about to overtake her and it was perfect timing, for Jon was also nearing his climax.

"Can't take it any more! Gonna cum, Arya! I'm going to shoot my incest-seed up your arse! Gonna pump your sexy butt full of my brother-spunk! You want that? Is that turning you on? IS IT?!" Jon exclaimed, gasping in ragged breaths as he brutally pounded his sister's anus with ferocious jabs.

"Y-YESSS! I want…to be…yours! I want your…(ahh!)..seed, Jon! I want you…(uungh!) to shoot it up my (ungh!) tight ass!" Arya groaned and wailed.

"UUHHNG! Here…it…c-comes! AAAHHHHH!" Jon yelled, tossing his head back and moaning like a wild animal. His cock throbbed and began spurting great thick ropes of sperm straight up his sister's widely stretched rectum. Again and again, his pulsating dick ejaculated massive blasts of gooey spunk. Jon quickly filled Arya's ass with sperm and the backflow squirted out from around the sides of his dick as he plunged it in and out of Arya's tight anus.

"AAAHHHH…YYEEAAHHH! Give your lover what she's always wanted, Jon! Pump your sperm up my ass! AHH! Screw me hard! OHHHH…YEEAAHHH! AAHHH!" Arya screamed, passionately, as she climaxed just as powerfully as Jon. Her fingers squished in and out of her pussy rapidly and she attacked her clit without mercy.

Jon's monumental orgasm seemed to just go on and on, never slowing down. He felt Arya clamp her buttocks down around his cock as he impaled her, making her tight rectum far tighter than ever before. It took him a bit of effort to pull out, and every time he did so she released her "grip" but as soon as he was in to the hilt she clamped down on him again, setting up a steady pace. Finally, Jon could endure no more and gave in to his own exhaustion. He surrendered to Arya's lust and sank his entire cock up her ass and let her squeeze his cock with her ass muscles.

Arya milked Jon's cock with her sexy butt, enjoying the sensation of having her rectum packed so full of cock and sperm. A she grimaced from the pain, she slowly licked her lips and relished the intense sensation of her masturbation and rough sodomy. She had never felt so free or turned on as she did now and, as she gritted her teeth as Jon pulled his cock out of her ass, she thrilled to her nasty liberation. She was completely Jon's, and he was hers. Nothing could that. Arya orgasmed again just from thinking about it.

Jon pulled his cock out of Arya's ass with a wet 'splorch' sound and then slapped the spurting member against her ample buttocks. He smeared his gooey jism all over both of his lover's large rounded ass globes and watched as her sexy buns jiggled from the meaty impacts as he spanked her with his dick.

Finally, Jon was spent and could not possibly go on. His twitching semi-erect cock was covered in cum as he backed up and got to his feet. He helped Arya up and kissed her wetly and passionately for several minutes, his heavy cock bumping up against her thigh and her tits mashing against his chest. He had to bend over to kiss her and her breasts were wet and slippery with sweat.

"MMmmmmmhhhhh!" Arya groaned into Jon's mouth.

They were still exploring each other's mouths when the door burst open and a voice reached their ears.

"Jon, where have you _been…_ "

Sansa was cut off as Jon and Arya wrenched away from each other and Jon felt guilt tear through him as he saw _her_ standing there gaping with her face as pale as the moon.

"J-jon, what…" Sansa's bottom hip trembled and Arya gazed at her sister, at first angry at being caught but then confused as to her reaction. Tears were filling Sansa's eyes and Arya didn't understand. She looked at Jon, who also looked as white as a ghost.

"Sansa…"


End file.
